Young Justice: Judgement
Young Justice: Judgement is a midquel set between Young Justice and Young Justice: Invasion/Young Justice: Aftermath. The focus is set in 2013-2014 and how the team starts to slowly build up quickly. Major Plot Points *Dick Grayson becomes estranged from Batman when he wants to run his own life, and abandons the Robin mantle to become Nightwing. *Jason Todd fills the Robin mantle and eventually earns Dick's approval. *Garfield's mother Marie is killed by Queen Bee and comes to stay with the Team until he is old enough to join the field. *Barbara discovers Dicks identity and becomes Batgirl. *Jason Todd is killed by the Joker and Dick and Bruce reconcile. *Red Arrow continued his search for Speedy, and starts getting help from Cheshire. The Team *B01 - Robin I ► Nightwing / Dick Grayson *B02 - Aqualad / Kaldur'ahm *B03 - Kid Flash / Wally West *B04 - Superboy / Kon-El / Conner Kent *B05 - Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz / Megan Morse *B07 - Artemis / Artemis Crock *B08 - Zatanna / Zatanna Zatara *B09 - Rocket / Raquel Ervin *B10 - Tempest / Garth *B11 - Aquagirl / Tula *B12 - Troia / Donna Troy *B13 - Robin II / Jason Todd *B16 - Batgirl / Barbara Gordon Allies Justice League *01 – Superman / Kal-El / Clark Kent *02 – Batman / Bruce Wayne *03 – Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince *04 – Flash / Barry Allen *05 – Green Lantern I / Hal Jordan *06 – Aquaman / King Orin of Atlantis / Arthur Curry *07 – Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz / John Jones *08 – Green Arrow / Oliver Queen *09 – Hawkman / Katar Hol *10 – Hawkwoman / Shayera Hol *12 – Captain Atom / Nathaniel C. Adams *13 – Black Canary / Dinah Lance *14 – Green Lantern II / John Stewart *15 – Captain Marvel / Billy Batson *16 – Red Tornado / John Smith *17 – Doctor Fate / Nabu (Giovanni Zatara) *18 – Atom / Ray Palmer *19 – Plastic Man / Patrick "Eel" O'Brien *20 – Icon / Arnus of Terminus / Augustus Freeman *21 - Red Arrow (Speedy II) / Roy Harper Clone *22 - Blue Beetle II / Ted Kord *23 – Black Lightning / Jefferson Pierce *24 – Green Lantern III / Guy Gardner Justice Society *Alfa - Flash / Jay Garrick *Bravo - Green Lantern / Alan Scott *Charlie - Hawkman / Carter Hall *Delta - Sandman / Wesley Dodds *Echo - Spectre / Jim Corrigan *Foxtrot - Doctor Fate / Nabu (Kent Nelson) *Golf - Hourman / Rex Tyler *Hotel - Atom / Albert Pratt *India - Hawkgirl / Shiera Sanders *''Juliet - Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira / Diana Prince'' *''Kilo - Thunderbolt / Johnny L. Thunder'' *''Lima - Doctor Mid-Nite / Charles McNider'' *''Mike - Starman / Ted Knight'' *''November - Mister Terrific / Terry Sloane'' *Oscar - Wildcat / Ted Grant *''Papa - Red Torpedo / Dr. Jim Lockhart (left)'' *''Quebec - Firebrand / Danette Reilly (deceased)'' *Romeo - Red Tornado / John Smith *Sierra - Guardian / Jim Harper *''Tango - Star-Spangled Kid / Sylvester Pemberton'' *''Uniform - Windrunner / Max Crandall'' *''Victor - Liberty Belle / Elizabeth Lawrence'' *''Whiskey - Invisible Hood / Ken Thurston'' *''X-Ray - Black Condor / Richard Grey Jnr'' *''Yankee - Magno / Tom Dalton'' *''Zulu - Robotman / Robert Crane'' Villians The Light *L1 - Vandal Savage *L2 - Ra's al Ghul *L3 - Lex Luthor *L4 - Queen Bee of Bialya *L5 - Black Manta *L6 - Brain *L7 - Klarion Injustice League *Atomic Skull / Albert Michaels *Black Adam / Teth-Adam *Count Vetigo / Werner Zytle (Leader) *Joker *Killer Frost / Crystal Frost *Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley *Ultra-Humanite / Gerard Shugel *Wotan Episodes Production Category:A to Z Category:Series Category:Young Justice: Judgement Category:AdamantiumBladez